Días grises
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Hinata. Ella, que le había demostrado que no era un perdedor. Que no era inútil. Y más aún, ella que lo admiraba. Algo que nunca nadie había sentido por él. Ella veía todo aquello que el resto del mundo se negó a ver. Y ahora estaba ahí, llorando, y Naruto tan solo quería calmarla. Por muy gris que el día fuera, él quería iluminarlo para ella.


_¡**Ha**llo!_

_**H**ace mucho que no escribía algo de Naruto, un par de años. _

_**E**spero haber mejorado desde ese entonces._

_**N**i Naruto ni Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

_**D**isfruten el Oneshot._

_**Y** disfruten de una confesión ansiada._

* * *

Días Grises.

El día estaba gris, potencialmente lluvioso.

La gente vestía de negro.

"Entierro de Neji Hyuuga a las 15:00"

La familia Hyuuga estaba reunida, asimismo los compañeros de Neji, y sus amigos en general.

Todos reunidos para lamentar la perdida, ahora que la guerra al fin había terminado.

Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, el silencio reina, y las lágrimas abundan.

Todos presentes, desde su mismísima prima, hasta aquel rubio que una vez lo enfrentó demostrándole el verdadero valor de las cosas.

Su tío reprime las lágrimas, lamentando no haber podido protegerlo.

Su prima, Hinata, con un hermoso vestido negro, a diferencia de su padre, no logra controlarse, y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas cayendo, y terminando finalmente en el pasto, frente a la tumba de su primo.

Hinata tan solo logra culparse. Ella debía haber muerto. Debía haber muerto en lugar de él. Si bien sus acciones desencadenaron actos positivos que ayudaron a acabar con la guerra, Hinata seguiría extrañandole y echándole en falta.

Naruto, el cual está unos pasos más atrás que la chica, la mira indeciso. ¿Debería acercarse o mantener las distancias? Era cierto que sus ojos se habían abierto tras la muerte de Neji, y sus palabras.

_"Hinata está dispuesta a morir por ti, Naruto. Así que tenlo en mente, tu vida... no es tuya... más..."_

Miró sus manos, las cuales temblaban. Por segundos anheló volver a sentir el tacto de las suaves manos de Hinata.

Y tenía a la chica en frente y no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

_"...Está dispuesta a morir por ti..."_

Luego de la guerra, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar.

Toda su vida, se había sentido miserable, solo, rechazado. Y rechazado por todos. Por Sakura, por Sasuke más adelante. Todos le habían dado la espalda en algún momento. Pero Naruto nunca prestó suficiente atención. Nunca la vio a ella.

Nunca consideró la confesión que le había echo, cuando arriesgó su vida por él.

¿Porqué era tan imbécil?

Pasó toda una vida hundiéndose en su dolor que nunca vio la pequeña luz que brillaba cerca suyo.

_Hinata._

Ella, que le había demostrado que no era un perdedor. Que no era inútil. Y más aún, ella lo admiraba. Algo que nunca nadie había sentido por él.

Ella veía todo aquello que el resto del mundo se negó a ver.

Y ahora estaba ahí, llorando, y Naruto tan solo quería calmarla. Pero no sabía como. No sabia si era el momento.

¿Acaso un simple abrazo bastaría? ¿O aquello solo la haría sentir peor? Estaba confundido.

Si bien durante la guerra se había visto tan fuerte, tan determinada. Ahora se estaba rompiendo. Tal y como Naruto en ese momento, y él no era capaz de serle igual de útil.

¿Porqué se había fijado en Sakura y no la había visto?

Era solo un chiquillo en ese entonces... Pero el tiempo pasó junto con Naruto, haciéndolo crecer. Y cosas más allá de cuan linda y coqueta puedes ser dejaron de llamarle la atención.

Pero Hinata... Hinata lo tenía todo. Y sólo ahora podía verlo con claridad.

Se veía hermosa, con vestido, con su ropa habitual, con lo que quisiera. Porque no solo era hermosa físicamente. Era una hermosa persona por dentro también. Era cálida, tierna, comprensiva.

Naruto sintió como algo tibio lo llenaba por dentro. Siempre buscó esa calidez, y ahora al fin sabía donde buscar.

Dio un paso adelante, más cerca de Hinata, ella seguía sollozando. Dio otro paso discreto, y Tenten llegó corriendo hacia Hinata, Naruto tuvo que echarse hacia atrás de nuevo.

La chica tenía los ojos hinchados, abrazó a Hinata y le dio sus condolencias. Hinata la abrazó y ambas estallaron en llantos.

—Lo lamento... —le susurró Hinata. Verla destrozada de esa manera era horrible para Naruto—. Lo lamento, Tenten...

La chica castaña intentó sonreír, Hinata era la única que sabia lo que sentía por su primo. Un sentimiento que tenía guardado muy en el fondo de su corazón. Sentimiento que sin saberlo, había sido correspondido.

—Neji lo quiso así... —trató de dejar de llorar sin éxito, Rock Lee se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

—Vamos Tenten, dejemosle flores... —el chico se veía igual de destrozado. La chica asintió y se alejó.

Naruto nuevamente avanzó de a poco, pero fue interrumpido por Kiba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... —se notaba a leguas que era mentira.

Kiba hizo el ademán de abrazarla, Naruto se crispó a punto de morder a Kiba, Hinata se demostró incómoda por lo que Kiba no terminó el abrazo y mantuvo distancias. Naruto suspiró aliviado.

—Iré a comprar algo para comer, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Hinata llevaba varias horas más que el resto frente a la tumba de Neji. No había probado bocado en un buen rato.

—No te preocupes, yo misma iré por comida más tarde.

—Vale... —Kiba se despidió y luego de dejar unas flores sobre la tumba se retiró.

Una vez más, Naruto intentó acercarse. Rezó por que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Tocó suavemente su hombro, y Hinata se volteó. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, y tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en las mejillas.

—N-Naruto-kun... —no tartamudeó por los nervios, pero sí de sorpresa.

—Hola Hinata... —el rubio le sonrió de medio lado.

Los ojos perlados de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, la culpa volvió a inundarla y las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente.

Naruto se quedó estático en primera instancia, pero luego la abrazó. Los músculos de la Hyuuga se tensaron, pero al sentir como el chico le acariciaba el cabello se relajó. Las lagrimas no se habían detenido.

—No es tu culpa... —le susurró Naruto. Sabía como se sentía, pero Neji quería que viviera, y si había otorgado su vida por la de Hinata no era para que estuviese llorando—. Anda, que Neji no será feliz si lloras... —sostuvo a Hinata por los hombros y la miró, limpió una de sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar?

La chica asintió, y ambos se sentaron en una banca en los alrededores.

—Y-yo... —la chica no podía hablar bien debido a su estado—. Yo debí...

Naruto la estrechó nuevamente, los sollozos de la chica comenzaron a cesar.

—No has echo nada malo, Hinata.

La chica alzó el rostro hacia Naruto, el cual le sonrió para darle confianza. Tal y como ella lo hizo en el momento en que él lo necesito.

—¿Donde quedó la chica fuerte que me pegó una cachetada en plena guerra? —Naruto le sonrió, bromeando un poco. El rostro de la Hyuuga se llenó de colores.

—Lamento mucho eso... —se disculpó.

—Tranquila, fue necesario. Me diste mucho valor.

La mano derecha de Naruto se escurrió, hasta encontrar la izquierda de la chica, entrelazó sus dedos con los finos dedos de ella.

—Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado —Hinata sintió como su corazón latía fuerte, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Le había sido útil al chico que tanto amaba—. Gracias Hinata.

—Te daré todo mi valor siempre que lo necesites —soltó sin pensar, miró sus pies un tanto avergonzada. Naruto se sorprendió de sus palabras.

—Haré lo mismo —Hinata miró a Naruto sin comprender— Haré lo mismo, te daré todo mi valor, cada vez que lo necesites, como ahora. Y como en cualquier situación futura —apretó levemente su mano, Hinata le apretó de vuelta.

Era turno de Hinata para agradecer.

—Vamos por un poco de comida, llevas muchas horas acá sin comer.

Ambos se levantaron de la mano y comieron en un local cercano. Para tristeza de Naruto no era ramen, pero no importaba si era para Hinata que necesitaba comer.

Esta vez, sentados en otra banca, las cosas se alegraron un poco. Naruto intentaba algunas bromas para subirle el ánimo a la chica. Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto se puso serio.

—¿Ocurre algo, Naruto-kun? —había algo que no dejaba de agobiarlo. Y era que le debía una respuesta.

—Recuerdas cuando... ¿Pein atacó? —Hinata asintió—. Y bueno... —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

El rostro de la chica se tiñó de rojo, asintió levemente,

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada se había dado por vencida y ya no esperaba nada.

—Yo siempre creí... —tomó las manos de Hinata y las miró. Eran igual de suaves que durante la guerra—. Siempre creí que era invisible. Para todos. Y que todos me tenían miedo... Menos tú. Tú siempre... —suspiró, con una sonrisa en el rostro— Siempre estuviste ahí...

Hinata rehuía su mirada, un tanto avergonzada por la declaración, si bien aún no le decía si correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—Naruto-kun no es necesario que tú... —tampoco quería que se obligara a contestar sólo porque ella estaba de luto.

—Sí es necesario... Llevas esperando por mucho tiempo.

Hinata contuvo el aliento, nerviosa.

—Cuando te vi en la guerra me di cuenta... Puedes ser fuerte y dulce a la vez. Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera... Puedes caerte pero te vuelves a levantar... ¿Tu sabes mi sueño, Hinata?

—¿Convertirte en Hokage?

—Exacto —sonrió—. Y, ¿Quien más que tú para ayudarme con ese sueño?

Hinata aún dudaba, ¿se refería como amigos o como...?

—N-Naruto-kun... yo... no entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir... —por un momento el chico creyó que había tardado mucho y que Hinata ya no sentía nada por él.

—Hinata... lo que quiero decirte es que... —acarició su mejilla, la chica se sobresalto y Naruto sonrió—. Me encargaré de iluminar tus días grises, tal y como tú iluminaste los míos...

—Naruto-kun... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero de felicidad.

_Amor, amor, amor._

—Hinata... yo... —tomó mucho aire—. Te amo.

El silencio los inundó. Hinata, que finalmente se había atrevido a mirarlo quedó paralizada. Sin saber si era un sueño o alguna especie de alucinación.

Hasta ahora todo había sido más o menos lógico. Naruto era amable con todos cuando sabía que estaban mal. Pero... ¿Esto?

¿Era real?

—¿Hinata...? —¿se habrá sentido incómoda? ¿estará enojada? ¿asustada?— ¿Hinata, qué ocurre?

—Yo... —el rubor subió a sus mejillas, y la felicidad la inundó. Estaba al borde del desmayo, pero logró contenerse. Miró al chico que tanto amaba en frente suyo, y sonrió— Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto, agradeciéndole a Neji por el regalo que era su prima, tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, y dulcemente la besó.

_Días grises._

Las feas nubes que tapaban el cielo azul comenzaron a dispersarse, dando paso a el sol que brillaba enormemente en el cielo.

Ya no era un día gris.

Naruto lo había iluminado.

_Cuida de Hinata, Naruto _—fue lo que el chico pudo escuchar, como un susurro del viento.

—Lo haré —pensó para si mismo, con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a Hinata—. Lo haré...

**FIN.**

* * *

_**¡**Tad**á!**_

_**D**ejarme un review no les matará, y si no les gustó con mayor razón, para mejorar._

_**¡**Gracias por leer!_

_**G**a**a**ooow**w**w_

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


End file.
